


Before You

by SnowyScales



Series: You Are My All [2]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 04:52:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyScales/pseuds/SnowyScales
Summary: Snufkin's wedding vows to Moomin





	Before You

**Author's Note:**

> Based on/inspired by [this tumblr post](https://ask-artsy-oncie.tumblr.com/post/184728439673/if-anything-a-proposal-between-moomin-and-snufkin)

before you

I was an unmoored ship

cast upon the waves of life

sailing wherever the wind blew

searching for a light

in the darkness

and I found it in you

 

before you

I knew I was lonesome

but not that I was lonely

you brought to me

joy and laughter and

a companionable presence

of which I never tire

 

before you

I never knew two hearts

could be so entwined

how do I tell

what parts of me are you

and what parts of me

are now parts of you?

 

before you

I could not conceive that

love can bind us together

with a chain stronger

than any made of iron

yet as gossamer light

as butterfly wings

 

before you

I had never believed

that the bondage of love

could be the sweetest freedom

that I would ever taste

you free me in more ways

than I can yet count

**Author's Note:**

> this is a surprise tool that will maybe help us later


End file.
